Twilight Gets Real
by QueenSavvy117
Summary: When secrets come out, Edward and Bella get a dose of reality...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters except Janay and Trish. I give all the right to Stephenie Meyer. I love Twilight. Well this is my first story. Tell me what you think. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Book 1

Chapter 1

**Janay POV**

I decided that today I was going to Starbucks. But I was a little bit afraid that guys would be there and bother me, I so did not need that today. _Calm down, Janay, no one will bother you today. You shouldn't think that every time you go somewhere guys are going to bother you, though they do._ I thought to myself. As I walk into Starbucks no guys are there. "Whew!" I thought. When I turned to see if there was any window seats, but all I saw was straight-haired Trish seating there drinking her Caramel Frapp with extra caramel. Trish didn't see me till...

"Hi Trish, how have you been?" I asked, really happy to see my best friend with a huge smile on my face.

"Hi Janay, Wow! You look different...and...Uh...um..." she said with shock all over her face.

"Well you didn't think I was going to look like that forever, did you?" questioning her about my looks. Did she really think she was always going to be the one with the nice looking bod. Uh...nah. Sorry, but it's my turn to shine.

"No, I just didn't think it would happen so fast..." she said trying to gather her thoughts

With a curious look on her face she asks, "So what happened?"

With a sigh I answer, "It's a long story..."

"I want to know!" She always wanted to know the shit. Well, she was gonna get it.

"Ok..." Well my body can described as 5'5 with long jet black hair. I'm black mixed with Choctaw Indian. Well, I guess you can say I'm heavy-chested. "I'm an immortal with special gifts. I'm a partial human and immortal which means that I could do things like humans and never die. I stopped growing 6 months after I turn 16. I have special gifts like: invisibility, shape shift, speed, telekinesis, levitation, mind-reading, mind-erasing, firepower's, and the "best" part of all, I can get pregnant." I said with an unpleased smile. "My grandma said that was part of being partially human."

"You seem to have abilities that can really be useful for a situation that's going on with me..."

"Really? What kind of situation?" I said giving her my I'm not taking any shit look. It always seemed to work with her. She just couldn't keep it in with that look on my face.

"My uncle wants me to save his vampire-hybrid daughter...knowing my history with the Volturi." Trish says shaking her head.

"Well then lets go. Where is it?" I said. Trish looked at her phone.

"In Forks, Washington. Here are the coordinates." She showed me the coordinates. Those were easy coordinates could get there in now time at all. She wouldn't be there before me, thats for sure.

"I bet I could beat you there?" If only she knew how fast I cold run. It is so sad how she is going to lose to me at running as usual.

"Yeah right." She thought I couldn't run as fast as her. Watch me show her how wrong she was.

"I can...ready, set, and go!" And we were off.

**Trish POV**

Janay has always been so competitive with me. I wonder if they would except her. Oh, please except her she is very useful for this very situation. It was great seeing her again...she sure has changed, though. I never expected her to look the way she does, but hey it is what it is. I wonder what's been going on with her lately. Has she been with anybody? Does she have a boyfriend? If she wants to tell me she will. But I wonder what's up with her? She's different…her essence has gotten more bad ass.

Ah. I got here before her. Hahaha, I am so much faster than she is. Well, I gue-

"Hey Trish, I was wondering how long it was going to take you to get here." Janay said with a smile. Did she always have to be so conceited? Well, she's conceited occasionally. but still...it's all apart of her charm.

"How'd you get get here so fast...never mind..." I should've known she'd be here before me; she was always the faster runner.

"Well, shall we go in?" she said._ Stating the obvious! _I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Yea we should."

**Janay POV**

I walk through the door hearing thoughts all over the place. They were trying to figure out who I was. I smelled human, but they noticed something was off also. Why would Trish bring her in a house full of Vampires and a newborn? Was the thought being shared with everyone. They were staring at me with intrigue.

_**Rosalie: **__Great! Another person to enter this house and become a threat to my wonderful good looks. Great! Just great. She better stay away from my Emmett. Oh My Gosh! Is he drooling over '__**her**__'? What the fuck? Ugh! I hate her already._

_**Carlisle: **__Who is this Trish has brought in here? Is she going to help us? I wonder how the family is to react to her. I hope we can make sure her stay is welcome. We wouldn't want to make her feel unwanted in this house, we are a very welcoming group._

_**Emmett: **__Wow. She is hot! Hmm, I want me a piece of that. Gosh, look at that ass and that body. There's plenty of dirty things i could do to her. I'll work that body of hers over._

_**Esme:**__ Oh my. She's different. Hope she gets along with everyone. I hope the guys behave themselves. Wow, but she looks more developed than the rest of the women in here._

_**Jasper: **__Don't attack her. Don't attack her...I am strong...I will not drink her blood...her sweet blood..._

_**Bella:**__ Don't bite her. Don't bite her. Control yourself Bella. I can do this be strong think of her as a werewolf...yeah a werewolf, that should work._

_**Alice:**__ Hmm. This is new. It will probably shake things up, but everything will be okay. I'm not foreseeing anything bad yet..._

_**Edward: **__Why can't I read her mind? Not another Bella! But damn she looks really good and smells wonderful. OMG. What am I thinking? I love Bella._

Well, this is some introduction...to everyone. This should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter. I do not own any of the characters of Twilight except Janay and Trish. It is very tame at the moment but soon it will have alot of lemons. This is just a taste of what is to come. **

**Please review this chapter and tell me what you think. Tell others about my story if you like it. I wrote this because I thought Twilight needed a little dose of reality.**

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

Book1

Chapter 2

**Janay POV **

"Hi, everyone, I'm Janay." They just looked at me for a second and said hello. Carlisle was the only person who came up and gave me a hug, well otherwise Esme and Alice. The rest just shook my hand. Jasper, Rosalie and Bella just said hello from a distance. Emmett came over to me and gave me a kind of fill me up hug.

The thoughts I was getting from Edward were annoying me a little.

_Who is this girl? Mmm…her skin looks so soft. I would love to feel her skin against mine. What the hell? I love Bella! I love Bella! I love Bella! I need to stop thinking about this girl, but God…she smells so good! If only I could get close to her and smell that wonderful scent of hers. I NEED TO FIND OUT WHO THIS GIRL IS! Her body is so curvy and her breasts are so big…I would love to touch them….Oh, I wish she'd turn around _(I turned in that instant)_….that butt looks so round…I want to touch it and I want me some of that. Damn! _

God, This boy is married. What in the World is he doing imagining being with me? Boy is crazy. And he got a baby mama.

**Trish POV**

_What the hell is Edward doing? Why is he staring at her like that? He's with Bella; he should not be looking at her like that. He's got a kid. He should not be looking at a 16 yr-old girl. 'Yo Edward, stop staring at her like that. That is very inappropriate. Don't make me tell Bella or Carlisle? So behave yourself and stay very far away from her. I meant it you Perv!' _

He looks at me with a look of pain and annoyance.

"So Janay, Why are you here?" Carlisle says. I wonder if it isn't obvious already. She wouldn't be here if she wasn't here to help, but maybe they don't realize how much we need her. "I am here to help you with your situation. Trish told me about the Volturi and Renesmee. I think you can use my gifts to deal with that situation." They all looked at her unsure of what she could possibly do for them. "What kind of gifts do you have?" Carlisle asked curiously.

Janay stood up and walked to a different part of the room. Stood still and started lifting off the ground. From there she showed them all of her gifts, except the mind reading one. But when she got to the firepower one, we all backed up. Everyone was freaked but amazed. They ended up welcoming her to their home and gave her, her own room.

**Janay POV **

Carlisle and Alice were very proud to have me work with them. Edward came up to me and showed me the kitchen while everyone else was talking to Trish. He walked to the sink and turned around to look at me.

"So your name is Janay and you're an immortal?" Edward said with a look of curiosity on his face. "Yes and Yes." I'm being interrogated for being an immortal or for catching his fancy? Where was he going with this? Why does he look so constipated? Whatever who cares. "How are you feeling?" Annoyed as fuck is how I'm feeling. What's his problem? Crazy I tell you, CRAZY!

_Why can't I read her mind? This is so annoying but intriguing. Why can't I get her out of my head? Bella is my wife I love her. Don't I? Of course I do. I need to stop this feeling she is giving me. But I want to feel her body against mine…the kisses all down her body. The feel of her butt in my hands…the smell of her skin...sliding my dick into her love hole...Aah…_

"Oh My God, will you shut up!" I say fed up with his constant yammering of me and him…ewww. "I can you read your mind you freaking Perv!" The look on his face was one of astonishment. Like he didn't expect me to say that. Wow, that's funny. Oh the irony.

He was like _what the fuck?_ Then Bella walks in asking him if he knows where Renesmee is. He answers her and she walks away. Then Alice comes in and rescues me from him. "Do you want me to take you to your room?" Alice said. Thank God she came for me because I wouldn't know what to do if she didn't. "Yes, please. Thank you so much." I walk out the kitchen looking back at Edward with a face embarrassment and confusion.

As we walk up the stairs she talking to me about the Volturi and Renesmee. She tells me the game plan. She tells me she would love for me to stay here afterwards. "It would be nice to have you here; we need someone new in this house to keep it alive. Sorry about Jasper he still has trouble with bloodlust." She said sadly. "It's okay. I'm not too bothered by it." As we reach the room she tells me where the closet and the bathroom are. "I hope you like the room. I did everything I could to make it look perfect for you." She said with a smile. I smiled back saying, "I love it. It's red and black with gray. I love it so much. Thank you, Alice." I gave her a hug. Just then Edward stood at the doorway.

"I hope you like your room. You'll be here for a very long time. Oh, Alice, Jasper wants you down stairs." His mind was blank and I didn't understand why. But Alice complied and left the room thinking. _Don't do it Edward. Don't do it. She's only 16. Don't forget about Bella and Renesmee. Please Edward. _He shoots her a _go the fuck away _look and she leaves. He turns to look at me with a look of anger.

He then says, "We need to talk." He closes the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Janay and Trish. This one has some lemonish moments. I Hope you enjoy this story! Chapter 4 will come soon. **

**Plz review this story and let me me know what you think. **

**Here I am at 11:35pm going to start my 4th chapter. **

**Thnx bye! XDD**

Book1

Chapter 3

**Janay POV**

I look at him a little scared and say, "What about?" He looks at me unconvinced that I don't know. "You know what it's about." He says with a steely voice. "Actually I don't." Truthfully I didn't, but I was starting to understand, when I heard him thinking.

_She's playing with me like its some game. This... whatever it is, is such a…turn on. But why does she not know what this is about. She said she could read minds. That means she knows what I've been thinking about her. Oh My God! She knows what I'm thinking, she knows the feelings she releases inside of me. Doesn't she like me? Does she…feel the same? Does she…? _

I open up my mind for him to read my thoughts.

_Edward, I can't possibly like you like that. You have a wife and a kid. I am not a home wrecker. I am flattered by your vivid compliments, but nothing can transpire from them. WE CAN NOT GET TOGETHER! So please don't try to make something out of nothing. Please. I am only here to help you with the Volturi and Renesmee. Not so you can hook up with some random stranger, you barely know. So please just let this go. _

He looked at me incredulously, and thought:

_But…but…okay then, but could you do me a favor? Okay maybe 2 favors? _

I looked at him and nodded saying, "Yes. What are they?"

"Can you help me with my mind reading abilities?" He said, I nodded, but he had this weird smile on his face. he moved closer to me, all up in my face. I couldn't read his mind to figure what he was thin-

_Right then he kissed me. What in the world is going on with him? He's kissing me deeper and deeper. His tongue is exploring my mouth. His mouth tasted minty and fruity. Mmm…what am I saying he's married with a kid. We need to stop this._

"Edward, we need to stop. Please. We can't so this...it's wrong." He responded with his hand is under my shirt.

"Uhh..." I said eyes wide open with shock and pleasure.

_OMG! He's touching my bare skin. God, why does he have to be stronger it makes this a whole lot harder. Mmm…he smells so good._ He lays me down on the bed. _He's getting on top of me! Damn! His dick is poking me between my legs. He's now rubbing it against me..._

"Mmm...Edward that feels so good...Don't stop." I moaned into his ear.

"You feel so good. I want you so badly." He groaned into my neck.

_I love the way he is making me feel. I can't resist him and that really big dick of his. Gosh, we should really stop, but it feels soo good… _

**Edward POV **

_Mmmmm…she's so warm, her body feels soo good under mine. I so badly want to fuck her. The feel of her tight wet hole around my long hard dick, mmm. Uh, let me get her bra unhooked so I cold feel those big, squishy breasts of hers._ I unhook her bra with ease. I slide my hands over her breasts, her nipples get hard instantly. I put my mouth on one of her nipples. She moaned my name over and over again.

"Edward...uh...Edward! Yes! Don't stop...mmm...I like what your doing to me..." I bit, flicked and sucked on her nipples and then moved to the other one. I grinded my dick on her pussy through our jeans, it felt soo good. I slide my hand down to her jeans and unbutton them. I slide my hand down her jeans and feel her wet lace panties.

"Let me touch you, Edward...please..." she practically moaned to me. I slide down her jeans to her knees. I unbutton my jeans and shrug them down past my knees. I pull down my boxers, my 8inch hard dick pops out, ready for action. I grab her hand and put it on my dick. She wraps her hand around it and gives me a hand job. I moan her name from the pleasure. She starts playing with my balls (something Bella never does). I pull down her panties and stare down at her beautiful pussy.

I look at her in the eye and she says to me, "Touch me Edward...Touch me...please..." I move my middle finger up and down her pussy lips. She moans my name in a pleading way.

"Stop teasing me Edward..." she says softly._ She wants me to go further. _

"What do you want me to do?" I ask in a husky voice.

"Touch my clit...mmm..." I slide my middle finger between her pussy lips and rub her clit. She begins to moan louder and louder. I put my finger in her tight wet hole, going in and out. I go faster and faster, I slowly add one more finger intensifying the pleasure. I curl my finger and hit her G-spot.

She moans my name, "Edward….Edward….Edward…"

I grab my dick and rub her clit with it as hard and fast as possible. Her body began to convulse and then she came on my hand. I licked up every drop.

"You taste so good...mmmm..." I put my entire hand on her pussy, rubbing and massaging it. I began to kiss her she could taste her own juices. Mmm…_I know she loves this. The way her body is reacting to my very touch is proof enough of what she feels. The way her body is writhing under mine and the way she moans my name is way better than Bella; Bella isn't as hot and sexy as Janay. Janay has VA VA Voom! Her chocolate colored skin smells and feels wonderful. _

" I want to take you to another world so badly and show you how I love a woman." I say to her lustfully, but she had regretful look on her face._ I wish we could go farther, but we can't there's too many things wrong about this, but I want to enjoy this moment. I want to put a smile on her face and I know how to exactly do that. _I take off the rest of our clothes completely. If she reacted like that to my hand, I wonder how she would react if I did it with my mouth. I move my way down to her pussy.

"Edward, please stop. Don't do this...I don't think I can take it." she pleads with me. I know she can't resist the things I am doing to her.

I kiss the top of her pussy. Her breathing deepens. I lick her pussy lips and her heart rate goes up. I use my tongue to open her pussy lips and she opens her legs wider; I put my hands under her big round luscious ass, putting my face deeper into her pussy. I lick her clit slowly and then I start to quickly lick her clit sucking and biting it. Lapping up all her juices she moans, "Ohh Edward...this feels so good! We have to stop...Oh...uh...mmm..." I put my tongue in her pussyhole, sticking my tongue in and out, over and over again faster. I put my left hand on her right breast pinching and massaging it. She was moaning loudly, "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" I could tell she was nearing a climax, so I bit down hard on her little pearl. Her body began to convulse and tremble. I covered her entire pussy with my mouth licking up all her juices as she cums in my mou-

Alice comes bursting through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like this chapter i really worked hard on this story. Please review the story if you enjoyed and let me know what you think thanks so much. **

**Hope you enjoy! I do not own Twilight. **

**I do own Janay and Trish. **

**The next chapter will come soon... Thnx!**

Book 1

Chapter 4

**Edward POV **

She looks at me and Janay, while my head is between her legs. She couldn't believe I would do this to Bella. I got up from between Janays' legs and lied on top of her, pinning her. _If only she could understand. Me and Bella…it's just…complicated. I love Bella…I just…don't know._ _What I do know is; I can't stop this feeling I have for Janay. It's a powerful connection that is so hard to resist._

I look at her and say, "Please don't say anything." My eyes pleading with her, she says, "You are one lucky son of a bitch, that no one knows, but me." "Oh shit, Bella and Renesmee?" She sighed. "They don't know."

Janay tries to get up from under me, but I don't let her. I'm not done with her, yet. She begins to squirm, rubbing my dick from underneath me. I couldn't help it I let out a moan. "Mmmmm…" She then did something I didn't expect her to do, She shape shifted into Bella. I then released her hands. Bella moved away from me and stood at the bathroom door. Bella shape shifted into Janay.

"Ugh! Great! Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" She said rubbing her temples.

"Yeah! What the hell your problem? You just don't get married to one girl you love and then 2 months later you're falling for a new girl, you barely know. Wow Edward, you're fucked up, not to mention you have a kid." Alice says shaking her head.

_I look at the both of them and apologize. I can't believe I did that, but it felt so good to do so. But Alice is right I barely know this girl and I'm willing to throw my life away for her, that's crazy. Well, I love her...it's so electric..._

**Janay POV **

Alice eventually leaves the room. Edward walks over to me and kisses me before saying "I'm really sorry." I forgive him and tell him, that I will still help him with his mind reading abilities. He nods, but has this sad look on his face so I…

I open my mind to him.

_I really enjoyed what we did but we can't do it again. We were not made to be together it's just the way it is. Anything more will be frowned upon. Truthfully, no guy has made me feel the way you do. The way you kiss me is amazing. Your dick is so hard. The way it rubs against me, makes me wet. So, yes my body aches for you and your touch, but there is no me and you, so let it go. _

He thinks this…

_Every time I'm around you my heart beats faster, even though I don't have a heart. The feel and smell of your skin makes me want to hold you; but when you grind your body against mine, it makes me super horny. You give me the constant urge to go and bone something. I want you to touch me, to touch my dick and make it feel good. Your touch makes me tingle inside. You've opened feelings in me I've never had before. I want to love you forever; you and I were meant to be. Can't you see?_

"Edward, that's not going to happen that, is just the way it is. Let it go." I say sadly. It breaks my little heart to have to say this. But it has to be done. He's married with a kid.

"Edward?" He looks at me hopeful. "Meet me outside in the woods tomorrow at 12pm. I will help you then. I'll bring you some food too. Don't worry I know what you like." I say laughing.

He smiles saying, "Okay, see you later, baby." As he walks out the door I hear him think…

"_I'll have her. I will make her feel loved and show her how much I love her. She ain't seen nothing yet." _He laughs to himself.

Oh God.

**Janay POV **

After a week of practicing Edward seemingly kept his hands off me. Strangely, I missed the feel of his hands on my body. The soft caresses of his cold hand sliding over my breasts, down my flat stomach to my heated center; the feel of his dick rubbing against my pussy, which feels so good. Oh God? What am I thinking? He's married with a kid. _My mind says no, my body says fuck yea! But my heart is very confused._ Get back on track Help Edward with his abilities.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" asked Edward, turning to me with his hand on my knee. I immediately jumped from the electricity of his touch.

I said, "Why you are so set on "loving" me while you're married with a kid?" He sighs.

"Bella and I are getting a divorce." He said quickly.

"What?" I couldn't believe he just said that. "Why? Don't you love her? Does she know?"

"No. But she and I are drifting apart." I looked away wishing to be somewhere else when I heard noises.

I looked at Edward and said, "Do you hear that?" He turned his head slightly and we sped to where we hear the sounds.

As we get closer to the sound in the meadows. We hear the slapping of skin. _Which is really weird, I tell you. _Then I could've sworn I heard Trish's voice. Then some guys voice and that's when I saw. Trish and Jacob were having sex behind the meadows trees. I almost puked my guts out, when I saw Jacob shove his dick inside of Trish. By then I ran away, while Edward stood there in his spot watching.

**Jacob POV **

Ugh! Her pussy feels so good. I just can't get enough and the way she screams my name…Oh God! I love her. There is no one like her.

"OH! Jacob…don't stop…please." Trish moaned. I love the she moans my name.

I begin to pound into her, that when she really begins to scream my name.

"Ohhhhh Jaaacooob, fuck! Don't stop…im so close." I feel her walls contracting she's so close to her release.

"Ugh…Trriissshhhhh….I'm going…to cum…may I come inside you?" She moans a yes and that's what has me and her climaxing together.

We both lie on the ground on our backs, panting. I look her in the eye and say, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Edward POV **

_This is so unfair! This Mutt gets to make love to the woman of his dreams, but I can't._ Oh, How I would love to have her warmth wrapped around my dick. Sliding. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Over and over again making her scream my name as I give her all of me. I'll cum inside that wonderful pussy of hers. _Oh, how I want_ _to make hot sweet_ _love to her._ The feel of her body undermine, writhing with pleasure. Ah, it's making me horny just thinking about it. Jacob is one lucky son of a bitch, but not for long. _I will have the woman of my dreams I just have to figure out how._

That's when I realize I was still standing here watching them have sex. I turned and ran. When I walked in the house, for the first time in a long time; Rosalie was smiling and was hugging Bella and Janay. _What the Fuck is going on?_

**Rikki POV **

After that freak show I had with Trish and Jacob. I walked into the Cullen house to see Carlisle talking about this patient he has who is donating her body to be impregnated so this couple can have a baby.

Rosalie starts thinking…

_I wish someone could do that for me. I would love to have a little girl. But no I'm stuck as a stupid vampire. This is just fucked up! _

I feel bad…well maybe…I could.

"Oh look who walked in…" Rosalie said with an attitude.

Carlisle said, "Rose you do not have to be mean to her like that she never did anything to you." Carlisle smiled at me apologetically.

"Hey Rosalie, I wouldn't mind being a surrogate for you and Emmett." She looks at me incredulously. _How the hell did she know what I want?_

_"Well, the moment Carlisle brought it up you got instantly mad…so I just put 2 and 2 together." She nodded with tears in her eyes._

_For the first time, she came up and hugged me, and thanking me for doing this. This was a Kodak moment._

I didn't mind at all she was so happy and she hugged Bella. That's when I heard him enter the house. Edward. He just looked at the scene and asked….

"What's going on?" He looked at me, I smiled and said…

"I'm having Rosalie and Emmets' baby." He stood there mouth agape.

_**Priceless.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**For all my fans here is my Chapter 5 story! Sorry it took me so long. Hope you enjoy and I only own Trish and Janay!**

Tell me what you think please review my story, _**PLEASE!**_

Book 2

Chapter 5

**Janay POV **

_Priceless_.

Edward's head begins to spin with thoughts._ How could this be happening? Now my plan is never gonna work! Ugh! _

"Isn't this wonderful Edward?" Rosalie said. "I'm going to have a BABY." Rosalie's smile was from ear to ear; Edward grimaced (Whoop de doo da dae for her, but not for me). "That is great Rosalie!" Edward said with a plastered smile.

_Jasper was then sensing his emotions at was trying to clam him. Edward noticed and gave Jasper a knock-it-the-fuck-off glare. Jasper wriggled his eyebrows together saying your-the-one-with-the-problem! Edward walked over to Jasper and smiled a go-to-hell smile and Jasper thought with a clever smile: _

"I'm already going to go to hell." He laughed a little.

Edward walked into the other room where the piano was and started playing. I walked into the room and sat right next to him. He hesitated for a few seconds and continued to play. His mind was silent. I touched his hand so softly and he grabbed it instantly. Him and his inhuman speed. I was shocked, but I liked the cold and roughness of his hands on me. He looked me in the eye with a pleading look.

He thought this:

_Please, Please, Please tell me you're not doing this because of me? If it is then I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. But you don't have get prego with Rose and Em's baby to get back at me…_

_Shut up! I didn't do it because of you. I did it because of Rosalie. She wants to have a baby, so I'm giving her one. I might as well…since I can NOT deny my attraction to you. Since I'm going to get in so much trouble for last week might as well enjoy the time I have from here on out. Until we get caught. 'Cause we will, you know?_

He smiled, a crooked smile, "I love you." I smiled back and by then he was on top of me. I laughed a little.

His hands were all over me. He moved his hands from my ass to the front of my jeans. He unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped them. When his cold fingertips touched my bare skin and he looked up to me with a smirk on his face. _You're not wearing any panties? __**Yes. What's it to you? **__Huh? Watch! _

He through me down on the lay back chair and pulled my jeans down. He moved his cold hand over my pussy. He ran his fingers between my pussy lips, massaging my clit. My breathing had already begun to accelerate. He ran his left hand up and down my right inner thigh. He spread my legs even further apart. He leaned his head in-between my legs; his face was so close to my pussy I could feel his breath on it. He slid his tongue over my pussy lips and licks my clit. _God! He sure does know how to give it to a girl good. He must've had a lot of practice. Why couldn't guys d—_

_He put his fingers into my hole. Mmm…that feels so good I can't stand it. Then Edward breaks into my focus and asks me a question. _

"You're about to cum in my mouth." He said in a husky voice.

I had a puzzled look on my face when- right then he bit my clit. It felt so good, to do so._ It was as if he was sucking my blood through my clit; which he was. Luckily, I'm immune to the vampire blood sucking thing. They can drink as much as they want from me, but I'll never drain. Im an immortal, I have special blood. Same goes for their venom, immune. It won't enter my body's bloodstream. My body shields the venom from entering. _He had his entire mouth covering my pussy and stuck his tongue into my love-hole. Instantly I came right then, I came hard.

He looked up at me and smiled saying, "I told you I'll make you cum in my mouth."

"Yes, you did and I loved every minute of it…but…" I said. "What?" He said a little confused.

I told him, "Wait! There's something I want to do instead." He gave me questioning look.

**Edward POV **

And right the she was on her knees in between my legs. She ripped off my shirt she kissed my nipples. _Mmm…Her kisses are so electric. Ohh…She just put her mouth on my nipple! I am so hard right now. How in the fuck is she doing this to me_. She takes off my belt and pulled my pants down. I was so hard, it hurt. She grabbed my member; she kissed the tip so softly. Her lips on my member_...Mmm…_She looks up at me and lick her lips. Then her mouth was on my head. _I felt her_ _tongue licking all over my head._ She was taking me deeper and deeper. _I could feel the tightness of her throats walls. I didn't expect her to do what she did, but it was so hard to control myself. _She began to hum, sending me into ecstasy. _I tried to hold my release back, but it was too good and it caught me off guard_. "Fuck!" She pulled my member out so only my head was in her mouth, while I spurted out my cum in her mouth over and over again. She swallowed every drop. She licked her lips saying, "Mmm…You taste so good." _I bit my lip she's too sexy for words. _

_I just want to rip her clothes off and fuck her brains out. I'm going to tear that ass up. She stands up and puts her legs on either side of mine, crosses her legs around my waist, pressing her pussy on my hardening dick. She looked at me with lustful eyes I smashed my lips to hers. I held my body close to hers drinking in her delicious scent. Her blood smells better than Bella's. I so want to bite her and taste her wonderful blood. I licked her bottom lip; she opens her mouth a little. I slip my tongue between her lips and taste her. I love the feeling of her tongue battling mine. _

I move my hand down to my member and graze it against her pussy she moans. I look up at her and say…

**Janay POV **

"Can I?" _I look him in the eye and I want to say yes, but I can't. If I do it'll mess up Rosalie's chances of becoming a mom. I can't do that to her, not now. I have to tell him I have to. But gives a fuck about that this feels so right, the feel of his naked body pressed against mine. _

"Janay? Is it okay?" He asks again. I reply with a, "No."

He looked at me and said, "Please?"

I shake my head. He says to me with a pouty-face, "Why?"

"Me having sex with you would ruin Rosalie's chances of having a baby. Carlisle said to not do anything sexual or eat after 8pm, which will jeopardize the pregnancy. So I can't do this." _He had a sad look on his face that made me feel real bad._

"Please Edward; don't make that face it'll be okay. Will do "it" soon." I said with a smile.

"When?" He turned his frown upside down.

"You'll see…very soon when you least expect it…" I say with a sly smile.

**Next Morning **

**Carlisle** **POV**

_Aah, I'm surprised Janay would donate her body to be a surrogate. She's only 16. But for a 16yr-old she, um, is really pretty. I have no idea what is up with Edward though. He's constantly around her and staring at her like she is the love of his life. But he's married to Bella; she is his love, his wife, his baby mama. Right? Did things change when Rikki moved in? I don't really know at this point in time but I'll find out. She is a nice girl though. I mean look what she is doing for Rosalie and Emmett. They are really happy about this. On another note she smells wonderful. The smell of her chocolate colored skin is a scent I've never smelled before. She has a body I have never seen before either. I can't believe I'm thinking this but she is Hot! I can't believe I just said that. I cannot be thinking of her like that it is so...WRONG. She's only 16, I shouldn't be thinking this way about her. What has come over me?_

She then walks into the room wearing a t-shirt and shorts. "Hi Carlisle."

"Hi Janay. Are you ready?" He said with a smile. "Yep. So what do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you go right in there and change into this garment." "Okay." _She takes 10 steps away from the operating table and undresses right in front of me. She takes off her shirt in a sexy, slow way. OMG! She wasn't wearing a bra. Her tits are huge and bouncy. She takes off her shorts and I get a good view of her ass. Wow, she has a nice ass. Her body is a classic 11. She finally puts on the garment and lies on the operating bed._

"Let's get this over with shall we?" she says in a calm voice. I spread her legs and put them on stilts. The view of her pussy was remarkable**. **_It was one Pretty Motherfucka._ I sanitized my hands and put my gloves on. I put my hand on her pussy and felt its warmth. _Hmm…I wonde-_

**Edward busts through the door.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I dnt own Twilight or any of the characters except Janay, Trish, Derrick, Idris and Evan. I really hope you like this alot. I took alot of time to write. **

**Sorry it took long to post.**

**I hope you enjoy **

**XD **

Book 2

Chapter 6

**Carlisle POV**

**EDWARD BUSTS THROUGH THE DOOR.**

"CARLISLE, I CAN HEAR YOU! YOU HAVING ALL THESE THOUGHTS ABOUT MY GIRL AND I DON'T LIKE IT ONE BIT!" Edward said.

"Wait, Edward what are you saying? You're married to Bella, you have a daughter! What are you thinking?" _Had he lost his mind? He's married with a kid and now this girl who we invited into our home, he's already immediately in love with her. This is like Bella all over again. _

"Carlisle, I love her. I've been in love with her since the moment I saw her. She has the most delicious tasting blood that's ever hit my mouth. Better than Bella's. I know I'm married and I know I have a daughter, Renesmee, but as much as I love them and I do love them, I just don't feel the same about Bella as I used to." _I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But he was being honest. This was going to really shake up the family. But we could handle this. We just need to tell them at a good time where it won't cause much of a ruckus, but it'll b- _

"Carlisle, you can not tell anyone about me and her, not yet." Edward pleaded. _But I wonder how far have they gone with each other?_ "Not far enough as I'd like…" he said with a crooked smile. Looking past me to Janay.

"What do you mean by that…I hope things haven't gone to far…'cause that would not be good at all? I can't believe you would do this Edward, I'm very disappointed in you." I said with a disdainful look. _It is a shame what the two of them are doing. This can not go on any longer._

"ENOUGH! Carlisle Please, Don't Tell anyone. I really don't want to start anything." said Janay. _I couldn't believe my ears, but I won't get involved. Yet._

"Thank you, I want to deal with this when it is appropriate. Oh Carlisle, thank you for the…the compliments; I'm very proud of my body." I gave her a weird look not understanding, _what did she mean by me complimenting her body? Wait…no- _

"Yes Carlisle, I can read your mind and everybody else's including Trish and Renesmee."

"Don't worry I'm flattered, really it's okay." I felt so embarrassed, _I couldn't believe this._ "There is nothing wrong with checking me out. I don't get all freaked out over it." _She got up off of the table and was comforting me…__**ME OF ALL PEOPLE!**_ She begins to rub my back in soothing circles with her warm hand. _She was so nice, even though what I did was horrible._ "It was not horrible Carlisle." She said with a please-just-let-it-go look. "And Edward, you love me?" She had this confused look on her face which I didn't understand. _i thought they were really developed in this relationship...maybe not._

Edward walks over to her and grabs the hand she is not comforting me with. He gets down on one knee and holds her hand as gentle as ever, she abruptly says, " Your not going to propose to me are you?" he smiled saying, " No, not yet, remember I'm still married you know." She laughed, _she has a wonderful laugh._ He continues to hold her hand remembering she is strong but not as strong as us, and says, "Janay, I love you…no I'm in love with you. Nothing can stop me from loving you. My feelings for you are real. If you don't believe me, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't believe?" _I looked at his eyes and knew he wasn't lying, he really did love her._ She looked at me and smiled. _(She has a wonderful smile)._ She nodded at me, and then looked at Edward. She was silent for a while. I could see the look of hope in Edward's eyes (_Please say yes. his love for you is true). _

She took a slight breath and replied, "Yes. I believe you." Edward smiled and hugged her, whispering low, low enough for her not to hear, "She makes me so happy Carlisle. I don't want to lose her ever." I smiled. I _was really happy for my son, (but what about Bella? What were we going to do about that situation?)_ Edward took a deep breath and shook his head. Janay was still rubbing my back consoling me, while hugging Edward. She and Edward released from their embrace. He looked into her eyes and touched her cheek and kissed her. Then her expression changed and so did his. _They were having an intimate conversation through their minds. _

Surprising me, she firmly said, "Edward, go. Let Carlisle do this. Or you're not getting anything from me." He made a crooked smile and stood up. He nodded to me saying, "Sorry Carlisle for interrupting. You may continue." He turned around and walked out the door.

Janay scooted back up on to the table and lied back. I got up from my position and position myself between her legs. I opened her folds and felt around her womanhood. When I got to her hole I felt around for her barrier and found none. _She wasn't a virgin. How could this be?_ "Well when a guy and girl get together and decide to take their relationship further, they end up having sex, which breaks her hymen." Was Janays' reply. I smiled at that. _That was a logical explanation; I don't know why I didn't think of that._ "Your a doctor Carlisle, you should know this. Anyways, I'm assuming your not a virgin either, Carlisle." I chuckled a little and replied, "I'm not Miss." "No need to be formal Carlisle." This girl was something else. "You should see me in the bedroom." I took a deep breath and said, "Janay." She looked at me and said, "Carlisle." and smiled saying, "You wanna see?" _what was she implying that I should have sex with her?_ "No Carlisle, I'm not asking you to have sex with me. But I do have a video of me losing my virginity. Do you wanna see it?" _I wasn't sure whether I should say yes or no_. "Ah, come on Carlisle please? I've been really wanting to watch it with someone...please?" i took a deep breath and replied, "Yes, i'll watch it with you." she smiled at me and said, "Yay! I'll show it after we finish this." I was a little nervous, but intrigued. _Hmm...a sex tape. I've never seen one of those before, but I have heard of them. This should be...be fun._

I grabbed the capsule filled with Rose's Fertilized egg and implanted it into Janays' vagina. _I told her to abstain for any sexual activity for a month and take these hormone pills. I also told her I'd give her two pregnancy tests to take every 2 weeks. _She got up from the table and took off the hospital robe I had given her and got dressed right in front of me. _Damn! She has a nice body. Her body is warm and soft. She has the nicest looking breasts I've ever seen._ She turned and looked at me, smiling I knew immediately she was referring to what she was hearing and I looked away embarrassed. When she came up next to me and said follow me to my room, I did as she said. Walked down the hall and entered her room. She went through a box of her stuff she had gotten from her home down in Cali, when we invited her to live with us. After seconds of continuous rustling through her stuff she pulled out a DVD. She told me to lie on the bed and make myself comfortable. She went to put the DVD in and lied down next to me closely, grabbed the remote, pressed play and we began to watch the DVD.

_At the beginning of the video she has on this small, black lace lingerie outfit on, that makes her look really sexy. There's this guy on the bed naked just staring at her. He gets up and grabs he hand pulling her close to him. He kisses her passionately, with his hands running all over her body. He slides the silk robe off, moves his hands to behind her back and unhooks her bra. Her big, bountiful breasts fall from its confinement. _Oh, how I long to feel them…OMG what am I thinking? Oh shit!_ The boy puts his mouth on her nipple and begins sucking on it. Rikki is moaning in pleasure. The boy slips his hand onto her lace panties and rubs her through them. _I began to get hard at the sight of the boy touching her center._ Rikki hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pulls them off of her. Her beautiful mound came into view. Wow it looked wonderful. He shoved his fingers into her hole in and out. Her breathing got louder. He lied her down and coaxed open her legs. He kneeled down between her legs and licked her slit._ _She moaned softly, "Don't tease me, please."_ _He spreads open her pussy lips and ate her out without mercy. She's moan and yelling out his name. _Watching this is such a turn-on. I wonder if she has copies. After that it got a whole lot rougher. When she gave that boy head I was going to explode. She gave head like a Pro. DAMN! By the time they actually started fucking it had been a whole 30 minutes._ When his dick entered her virgin hole, she sucked in a deep breath. He then thrust hard into her, letting her get used to his size. She nodded to him and then they went at it. They fucked hard and faster. They went from one position to another. When he flipped her over and her from behind, _I was impressed this kid sure did know how to pleasure and girl. Janay had cum 3 times from his hardcore fucking._ After an hour had passed they both climaxed together. His cum was all over her pussy. Her clit was swollen and reddish. _I barely realized watching the video that someone was holding the camera. Wow! I wish I was the one holding the camera. _When they started cuddling and restoring their energy, Janay said, "Ready for round 2?" The boy smiled and kissed her, and then they both looked at the camera and smiled. _The video shut off. That was the best sex tape I've ever seen!

**Janay POV**

_I wonder if Carlisle realizes his boner his really noticeable. I guess I should tell him._ "Carlisle?" I said. He replied, "Yes." "You have a really big boner right now you might want to take care of that." He had a look of shock and looked and excused himself to the restroom. Then Edward walked in. "Hey babe. How'd it go?" he said hugging and kissing me. "It went great and afterwards me and Carlisle watched my sex tape." He had a look of shock on his face. "You did what with who and made a what?" "I made a sex tape a while ago, me and Carlisle were watching it, you wanna see it?" He was unsure but said yes. When I went to play it he said he wanted to watch it alone so I handed him the DVD and he walked out my room. Then Bella walked through the door and said, "Janay, there are some guys in the living room looking for you." I gave her an odd look and when I walked out my door I looked out and saw my brothers, Derrick, Idris and Evan standing in the living room, I literally screamed for joy.

_My older bros are here… _

_**HOLY SHIT! **_

_**I would appreciate it a lot if i were to get more reviews thanks so much. :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry i havent updated in a while. But here's what i've been working on. Some changes have been made and here's where it starts to get real. **

**XD ENJOY :D**

* * *

Book 2

Chapter 7

Janay POV

**HOLY SHIT!**

* * *

"What are you guys doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? How long are you staying?" I said in a rush. I was so happy to see my brothers it was so unlike them to just barge in on me, but Evan was the type to do that, so I'm guessing this was his idea. He probably tracked me down to find out where I was. He was the one gifted with tracking and had a built-in GPS in his head so yeah it seems logical.

I gave Idris and Evan a hug, They answered my questions. Im fixing to start to ask something else when Derrick says...

"Hey! Don't forget about me lil sis." Derrick said with a smile. I rolled my eyes _**he was always my favorite brother.** _

_Hey I thought I was your favorite brother? _Evan said.

_No, I am your favorite brother, not Derrick. _Idris said chuckling.

_Hey! I'm the favorite, so get over it. _Derrick said

_Shut UP!_ exclaimed Idris and Evan.

"Will ya'll just shut the fuck up! Damn ya'll can be soo annoying!" I said pretty annoyed.

"Whoa, Whoa come down. Take a chill pill sis. We just came to check on you. We wanted to make sure you were safe we haven't seen you in three weeks. So what's been going on and who are they?" came Evan's reply.

The Cullens were all standing in the room waiting and watching. I felt nervous and scared cause the last thing I needed was for my brothers to come and play BIG BROS and save the day. Because how do you tell your older bros that your going to help a group of vamps and a few werewolves defeat the Volturi. My brothers and I know about the Volturi...everyone in the supernatural world knows about the Volturi. Then to tell them I'm having a baby for Rosalie and Emmett (vampires), yeah that leads to them finding out that I'm active is a no-no. So I already know how their going to react. They always want to save me from danger I can never do anything I want without them breathing down my neck like bodyguards. They asked the question again getting closer to me. I can see the shift in the mood and they looked as if the were going to pounce on the Cullens. The Cullens must've noticed the change and got on the defensive. Carlisle got inbetween the immortals and his family. Things were going downhill really fast and I was panicking. So I just looked at them to the Cullens hoping…just hoping I could come up with something fast. But I couldn't think of any thing my mind was in a jumble. I couldn't focus on anything and next thing I knew everything went black…

When I awoke I was in a bed with needles in my arm and a monitor beeping. I felt someone's cold hand on mine. I looked to my left and saw Edward. What was he doing in here…is he crazy? He should be doing something else other than being in here with me. This is just a dead give away. I'm so ready to scream at him to get out. He must tell 'cause he gets defensive. I guess he was reading my mind.

"Hey….take a chill pill I'm checking your wrist for the perfect place to put this needle so you can eat something." Edward said.

" i think i can eat all by myself thank you."

" Im just trying to help-"

"You should be with Bella or Renesmee their your family, Bella is your wife and Renesmee is your daughter. You should be with them not me. Matter of fact where is Bella?"

"She went out to take care of some business in town, she should be back by 6 to night. Renesmee is with Jacob and Trish at the cottage."

"What time is it now?"

"2:15 pm. why?"

"How long have i been out?"

"Several days..."

"SEVERAL DAYS! What? How can that be?" i was panicking. Knowing my brothers they would be trying to rip there heads off. _Fuck Fuck fuck fuck fuck. _Why does all this shit always happen to me? Can it ever be someone else? "Hey, hey, hey, its okay im here, right next to you." Edward said rubbing soft circular circles on the top of my hand. "Edward you cant be doing this kind of stuff people will being to wonder." "Love, no one will now everyone is out and by the looks of you good enough to get out of this bed." He helps me out of the bed hugs me close to him. He looks into my eyes and kisses my passionately. He lips are molded on to mine. he swipes his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance and i open my mouth to him allowing him to deepen the kiss. It felt like we were kissing forever before i had to take a breather. I separated my lips from his and looked up into his golden eyes.

He brought my head to his chest and held me there.

_hhhmmmm...I love you. I love you so much. I wish we werent in this predictament. I want to be able to love you when ever I want. _

_**We could but remember...your married with a kid. I wouldn't call your wife and kid, a predictament. Plus you wouldn't be able to "love" me until the pregnancy is confirmed. **_

_Of course I dont consider them a predictament. I consider not being able to love you whenever i want a predictament.I want to touch, hold and kiss you. You are what i want and need. _

I rolled my eyes.

"So what do we do now?" i say looking up at him.

"i have an idea..." he said with a side smirk.

i laughed and so did he as we left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bella...

When Bella told Edward she was going downtown, she neglected to mention she was going to see Mike Newton; for some very intimate business.

"Uhh..." Mike moaned as he came inside of Bella.

He rolled off of Bella and held her close. She scooted closer into his touch. This has been going on for the past 8 months. Keeping it a secret from Edward was really hard, keeping it from Alice is harder. That's why there were happy that Leah lived there. The smell of werewolf took the smell of Mike Newton away and since Leah lived there Alice couldnt see Bella. Werewolfs blocked her visions. This deception was eating at her. She got pain and pleasure from it, but she couldn't deny her attraction to Mike. His innocence, his blood and most importantly the warmness of his body. She loves having sex with Edward, but she loves having sex with Mike more. It's more hot and dangerous...the clash of temperatures makes it hot, while drinking small portions of his blood makes it dangerous. _I so don't want this to stop..._

**Bella POV**

I was sleeping soundly when I felt it again the bubbling of my stomach and the...the...

I raced to the bathroom and puked up more blood than alittle bit.

I came back and Mike looked at me worried.

"Are you okay?"

"I thought i was but...but..I-I think im pregnant." I said in shock.

"WHAT?"

"I think Im pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes. Oh what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry it'll be okay...but its looks like were going to have to tell Edward soon. We can't hide this anymore. Especially now."

"I know i know...I will tell him, but this will be the hardest and worst thing i ever had to tell him." said Bella with tears welling in her eyes. "How could this be happening? Im a vampire...i shouldnt be able to get pregnant. How?..How?...How?...(sob)."

Mike got out of the and came over to me and held me close.

"Baby it's gonna be alright were gonna get through this."

I got up and got dressed. Mike did the same, we embraced for the trouble we were about to cause.

* * *

**Edward POV **

Me and Janay were in a heated make out session in the living room. Nothing warms me up more than her. She is so soft and the contrast between the our colors turns me on. Its so disappointing I can't take her, but Im okay with what I do have. But man, the way she makes me feel can be explained in words only actions and I know just what type of actions._ But she won't let me. (sigh)_

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I say in a knowing tone.

"Shut Up."

"Okay" I said with crooked smile.

As the make out session continued, my shirt was now opened and her jeans were unbuttoned. I move my hands under her shirt. She's so warm and soft. I begin to take off her shirt. Surprisingly, she helped me get it off. I hated how our lips separated for the moment I took her shirt off. Our lips connected as soon as possible. I felt her hands touch my chest, her hands ran up and down my torso. _I love the feel of her hands on me. _She moves her hands to my shoulders and takes off my shirt. She rakes her nails lightly down my back, I shiver at how good it feels. I slip my hand behind her back and unclasp her bra. I slide the straps down her arms and throw her bra across the living room. I look down to her big luscious mounds. I kiss her lips softly and then move to her cheek, earlobe and neck. When I suck on her neck she moans and my jeans begin to feel tight against my crouch. I kiss her collarbone and drag my tongue between her breasts. I lick her right nipple and she arches her back. I use my other hand and twist, pinch and pull at her nipple. Then I move to the other one and do the same.

I begin to smell her arousal...oh her sweet, sweet arousal. She begins to rub hips up against mine and i move my hand down her stomach to the top of her jean clad pussy. She starts to move her hips against my hand. I slowly slide my hand under her underwear and feel how wet she is. I begin to rub her clit and she moans my name. I move my middle down her pussy finding her tight hole. Her moans get louder when I put my finger in her. I use my other hand to pull her jeans down to her ankles. I pull my finger out and shove 3 fingers right back in over and over using vampire speed. She moans loud and her body is writhing under mine, she moves her hands to the button of my jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them.

She put her hand in my jeans..._yeah i went commando._

She looked me right in the eye and smiled, suddenly my jeans were on the floor beside us.

**_I used my telepathy don't trip. _**

_Im not trippin', I just find it really hot._

**_Well, your going to like what I'm about to do._ **

She grabs my member and rubs her thumb arcoss the tip.

I moan her name at the pleasure. I move my fingers in her pussy faster and harder, she pumped my dick with hand faster and faster.

We were so close and that's when I heard Bella pulling up with a familiar smell. I break apart from Janay.

_Bella is here, guess we gotta call it quits? _

_**Guess so...you don't want to start any drama too soon now do ya? **_

_No i do not especially when there's a slight chance she'll put up a mighty fight. _

_**Against me she won't stand a chance. **_

_She's a newborn you know? _

_**Yeah, but I'm a immortal. She can't touch me.**_Janay said.

_Okay.  
_

Me and Janay pull up and button up our clothes quickly and I steal one kiss before...

Bella walks through the door with Mike Newton Holding her close. _What the Fuck? _Bella avoids giving me eye contact and I immediately know somethings wrong.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I say with concern in my voice.

"Edward, we need to talk."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the story i had fun writing it. Loved it? Hated it? Reviews! LOL**


End file.
